Queen Of My Heart
by mikihyo
Summary: FTISLAND FANFIC / Kembali atau tidak, Chaehyun berusaha mengikhlaskan semuanya, "Seung..." / SEQUEL / with OC / Don't Like? Don't Click!
1. Chapter 1

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Queen Of My Heart**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Song Seunghyun, Han Chaehyun, Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Desclaimer : Han Chaehyunnya punya Chae Onnie ^^**

**A/N : Special Fanfic for Chae Onnie! Inilah hasilnya onn, semoga bisa diterima Onnie dan Readers yang lain ^^**

**Song Fic dari lagu Westlife – Queen Of My Heart yang juga request Chae Onnie, yang tau lagunya silahkan komen lebih tajam(?) XD *plak**

**Happy Reading All~ Dozo Onegai Shimasu~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

Seunghyun POV

"Pabo~ Pabo~ Dasar Seunghyun Pabo~"mereka terus saja meledekku, tak lain karena aku kalah berkelahi lagi. Sial, apa yang salah denganku? Apa aku terlalu lemah? Padahal aku juga laki-laki!

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kalian berkelahi lagi ya!"

Suara itu memecah suasana. Kutengokan kepalaku kearah sumber suara. Kulihat _dia_ sudah berjalan mendekati kami. Tatapannya memburu dengan gemas seolah dia sudah jengah melihat kejadian yang sudah seperti rutinitas ini.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan berkelahi lagi! Kalian ini kenapa senang sekali membuat keributan sih!"ia mulai mengomel. Seperti itulah dia kalau sudah melihat kami berkelahi.

"Ck.. kalau sudah Chaehyun yang mengomel aku tidak mau dengar. Kita pergi saja"gerutu anak-anak nakal itu.

"Mwo? Ya! Kalian mengabaikanku?! Yak- tunggu!"

Aku pun terkekeh pelan. Dasar.. sudah jelas-jelas mereka bilang, mereka tidak suka mendengarmu mengomel,tapi tetap saja kau mengomeli mereka.

"Eeeh.. kenapa kau malah menertawaiku Seung?!"kali ini ia berbalik menatapku geram.

"Haha sudahlah Chae, mereka sudah pergi.. berhenti mengomel, aku ikut pusing mendengarnya.. hihi"aku masih tertawa. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, walaupun omelannya memang menyebalkan tapi kuakui wajahnya lucu. Atau mungkin hanya aku yang menganggapnya lucu kalau sedang marah? Haha.

Chaehyun pun semakin mendekatiku dan sekarang ia sudah berada dihadapanku dengan keadaan setengah jongkok. Mata bulatnya menatapku lekat, bibir mungilnya mempout cemberut pertanda ia tidak suka aku tertawakan.

"Jangan tertawakan aku Seung, aku tidak mau ditertawakan oleh laki-laki yang selalu kalah berkelahi"umpatnya cemberut.

"Yaish, aku tidak kalah kok! Tadi itu aku hanya kurang strategi menghadapi mereka!"celaku yang tak kalah cemberut.

"Strategi apanya? Kau selalu bilang seperti itu setiap kali kalah berkelahi.. aiih~ laki-laki macam apa kau? Aku saja bisa mengalahkan mereka hanya dengan _mengomel_"aku rasa kali ini giliran dia yang meledekku. Bahkan dia menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas kearahku.

"Ck.. lihat saja.. suatu saat aku pasti jadi lebih ku- aaaahh.. aiish…"aku pun langsung berteriak spontan saat luka di lutut dan lenganku tergesek akibat aku yang bergerak terlalu banyak. Luka yang _cukup_ menyakitkan. Yah, bukan hanya kalah berkelahi.. tapi aku juga dapat _bonus_ luka (=_=)

"Sssh.. jangan bergerak! Aigoo.. sudah kalah, dapat luka pula.. Memang dasar Seunghyun~"lagi-lagi ia meledekku. Namun tangannya langsung merogoh cepat kantung celananya dan mengambil sebilah sapu tangan dari dalam sana.

Dengan segera ia membersihkan luka-luka yang terpajang(?) ditubuhku ini dengan sapu tangan berwarna kuning itu. Gerakannya menyapu lembut setiap inci permukaan kulitku.

"Ash! Pelan-pelan Chae!"walaupun gerakan lembut itu tak berlangsung lama. (=_=)

"Diam dulu Seung.. kau itu laki-laki masa tidak bisa tahan.."gerutu Chae yang masih membersihkan luka-lukaku.

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil meringis menahan sakit. Walaupun manis, tapi gadis ini sadis juga. *author & Seung dijitak Chae onnie*

Bukan hanya sapu tangan, ternyata ia juga membawa plester dan obat merah didalam kantung celananya yang agak besar. Ia pun mengobati luka-lukaku sampai tuntas.

"Aku tak menyangka kau membawa plester juga.."gumamku pelan saat Chae sudah selesai menempelkan plester diseluruh luka-lukaku.

"Karena aku tahu kau pasti kalah dan terluka lagi"jawabnya singkat.

"Ya! Kau itu benar-benar menganggapku lemah ya? Aigoo~ tak bisakah sedikitpun kau percaya padaku?"umpatku sedikit kesal.

Namun Chae malah terkekeh geli dan kali ini matanya kembali menatapku.

"Mana bisa aku percaya dengan laki-laki yang suka tertawa-tawa tidak jelas sepertimu~"

"Issh, lihat saja Chae.. suatu saat akan kubuktikan kalau aku juga bisa jadi laki-laki yang kuat!"ucapku mantap.

"Ne~ Ne~ simpan impianmu itu Seung, sekarang ayo kita kedalam. Ummaku sudah memanggil untuk makan siang dari tadi~"Chae pun langsung menarik tanganku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Tapi kau percaya padaku kan Chae?"tanyaku penasaran. Chae pun diam sejenak sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ne, aku percaya. Bagaimanapun juga kau kan laki-laki, kau pasti bisa lebih kuat"ia tersenyum membalasku.

Aku pun terperangah melihat raut wajah manisnya. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, kurasa aku memang jatuh hati padanya. Namun Chae tidak pernah tahu perasaanku.

"Iya sudah, kajja.. ppali, Umma sudah memanggil!"dan kami pun melanjutkan langkah bersama.

Namaku Song Seunghyun. Aku adalah anak yang tinggal dipanti asuhan milik orang tua Chae bersama dengan anak-anak yatim piatu lainnya termaksuk adikku, Song Sehyun.

Aku dan Adikku dibawa kemari ketika usiaku 6 tahun dan Sehyun 5 tahun. Saat itu kedua Orang Tua kami baru saja meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Tahun ini sudah mencapai tahun keempat sejak aku tinggal disini. Dan hal itu sudah membuatku mengenal Chae dan keluarganya.

Chae adalah anak sulung dikeluarga Han. Ia punya adik perempuan bernama Han Chaeyoung, usianya sama dengan Sehyun. Mereka juga teman sepermainan dan teman sekolah, sama sepertiku dan Chae.

Ummanya adalah wanita yang sangat ramah dan baik. Ia benar-benar menjadi sosok Umma bagi kami semua. Ia sendiri yang mendirikan Panti Asuhan ini sebagai bentuk rasa kasih sayangnya terhadap anak-anak seperti kami.

Sementara Appa Chae adalah seorang Militer. Ia adalah orang yang sangat sibuk dan jarang terlihat ada dirumah karena kesibukan dinasnya. Sekarang pun Appanya sedang dinas di luar kota dan sudah meninggalkan Chae, Chaeyoung dan Ummanya selama beberapa bulan.

Hubungan Chae dan Appanya tidak begitu dekat. Ia sering bercerita kepadaku bahwa ia merasa asing dengan Appanya. Aku pun mengerti perasaan Chae, ia memang butuh perhatian lebih dari Appanya.

Namun sejujurnya aku membanggakan sosok Appa Chae. Dia adalah prajurit yang gagah dan punya karisma tinggi. Aku punya impian agar bisa menjadi seperti Appa Chae. Namun hal ini tidak pernah kuutarakan kepada Chae, karena aku takut Chae yang sudah terlanjur tidak suka dengan sosok Militer nantinya malah membenciku.

Lagipula sampai sekarang dia masih menganggapku laki-laki lemah yang selalu kalah berkelahi. (=_=)

Namun hal itu tak menyulutkan rasa cintaku kepadanya. Benar, aku mencintai Chae. Dan aku berharap bahwa Chae-lah yang akan mendampingi hidupku selama-lamanya.

.

.

Kebahagiaan yang kurasakan ternyata tidak berlangsung lama. Suasana sendu mewarnai Panti Asuhan ini. Panti Asuhan yang biasa ramai oleh tawa anak-anak kini tergantikan dengan suara tangis sendu dari beberapa anak yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Kenyataan bahwa.. _Umma_ kami telah meninggalkan kami untuk selama-lamanya.

Itu benar, Umma Chae meninggal dunia karena sakit. Dan Chae sangat terpukul oleh hal ini, begitu juga aku.

Rasanya baru kemarin _Umma_ menyambutku ditempat ini. Memanjakan dan mendidikku layaknya _Umma_ kandungku yang sendiri. Namun sekarang ia sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Chae sudahlah…"kuusap lembut kepala Chae yang masih tertunduk menenggelamkan wajah dilututnya yang ditekuk. Isak tangis pilu masih terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Tubuhnya bergetar tiap kali ia terisak.

"Chae…"kupanggil ia sekali lagi. Sudah 2 hari sejak hari pemakaman _Umma_ dan Chae masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang mendadak ini. Ia terus menangis dan bersedih meratapi nasibnya.

"Seung…"perlahan ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya, dan kulihat air mata masih mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"Ne?"

"Aku… Aku benci Appa…."ia menangis lagi.

"Aku benci Appa karena ia sudah menyia-nyiakan aku, Chaeyoung dan Umma…"lanjutnya masih dengan isak tangis yang mendalam.

Aku pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Appa Chae memang tidak ada disini sekarang. Bahkan di saat hari kematian dan pemakaman _Umma_ ia tetap tidak datang. Ia hanya mengucapkan belasungkawa dan menanyai kabar Chae dan Chaeyoung melalui telepon.

"Umma… meninggal karena kurang perawatan…"Chae kembali meracau.

"Umma tidak pernah bilang kalau ia sedang sakit.. ia terus saja mengurusku, Chaeyoung dan yang lainnya tanpa memperdulikan penyakitnya... hanya Appa yang tahu penyakit Umma… kalau saja Appa ada disini, Umma pasti sudah lebih dulu dilarikan kerumah sakit dan mendapat perawatan.. tapi-"

"Chae, sudahlah.."segera saja kudekap sosok yang terlihat rapuh itu sebelum ia kembali meluapkan penyesalannya.

"Hiks…. Ummmaaaaa…. Ummaa…"dan benar. Ia menangis kencang dalam dekapanku. Bisa kurasakan getaran tubuhnya yang ternyata lebih terasa kuat dibanding saat aku hanya melihatnya.

Tak bisa kubayangkan seberapa rapuhnya ia sekarang. Tubuh ini sangat lemah, hanya tenaga untuk menangis yang tersisa. Chae terus menyebut-nyebut _Umma_ dalam tangisnya.

"Sssh… tenanglah Chae… kalau kau seperti ini terus, Umma-mu akan khawatir.."ucapku berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Seung…"panggilnya pelan.

"Ng?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

DEG.

Jantungku serasa meledak saat kudengar permohonan pilunya. Kupererat dekapanku, ia pun membalas mendekapku lebih erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Seung… aku takut… hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tertawa dan melupakan masalahku.."

"Tenanglah Chae.. aku ada disini, aku pun tidak bisa meninggalkanmu kalau kau seperti ini.."

"Seung…"

"Kau harus kuat Chae. Tersenyumlah seperti biasanya.. Mana omelanmu yang menyebalkan itu? Jangan buat suasana Panti ini seperti kuburan.. ayo kita ramaikan panti ini lagi dan hibur anak-anak lain.. kau ingat kata _Umma_? Kita yang paling tua disini, jadi kita adalah Kakak.."ucapku berusaha menguatkannya. Chae pun hanya terdiam namun bisa kurasakan kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Tangisnya mulai mereda, dan aku pun bisa bernafas lega karena kondisinya yang sudah sedikit lebih baik sekarang.

Chae… maafkan aku. Sampai sekarang aku pun tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, entah kapan aku bisa jujur padamu. Aku akan tetap menjaga impianku Chae.. mungkin kau akan membenciku karena suatu saat aku pun akan meninggalkanmu seperti Appa yang kau _benci_ itu.

Tapi untuk sekarang… _for this moment_… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu selagi aku bisa.

Tersenyumlah Chae. Karena aku menyukai senyum manismu, aku merindukkan sosokmu yang selalu ceria yang antusias menceritakan hal-hal apapun kepadaku. Aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang kuat.

Aku mencintaimu Chae…

_~So here we stand in our secret place,  
The sound of the crowd is so far away,  
You take my hand, and it fees like home,  
We both understand, it where we belong~_

.

.

_Few Years Later_

"Ya, Han Chaehyun! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku kalau kau masih membawa benda itu!"teriakku frustasi sambil berlari menghindari Chae.

"Ayolah Seung~ aku ingin mencobanya sekali~"rengek Chae.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?! Lagipula kau kan belum tahu bagaimana caranya!"tolakku lagi.

Baiklah biar kujelaskan. Sekarang ini aku sedang berusaha menghindar dari _gadis sadis_ Han Chaehyun yang sedang memburuku dengan tatapan _phsyco_(?) *Jitakan kedua buat author & Seung*

Kalian tanya kenapa aku menghindar? Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau menjadi bahan _praktek_nya! Sejak hari kematian Ummanya, Chae memutuskan untuk menjadi Perawat agar kelak ia bisa merawat orang-orang yang membutuhkannya.

Dan sekarang ia benar-benar memburuku untuk dijadikan _bahan praktek_ menyuntikknya.

"C-Chae! Kau kan belum diajari apa-apa, jangan lakukan!"tolakku mentah-mentah yang kini sudah terpojok oleh Chae.

"Aku sudah baca dibuku Seung~ ayolah~ Kan hebat kalau saat kuliah nanti aku bisa pintar duluan"senyum Chae dengan _evil smirk _sambil membawa-bawa benda berjarum naas(?) itu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Pokoknya Tidak Han Chaehyun!"

"Seungie-ah~~~~~~~"

"Tidaaaaaaakkkkk!"

BRAK.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar dan munculah sosok jangkung yang mirip denganku.

"E-eh..? aku mengganggu ya?"ucap Sehyun terbata-bata saat melihatku dan Chae.

Baru kusadari, posisi kami sangat dekat sekarang bahkan tak ada jarak. Karena saking takutnya, aku hanya bisa diam terpojok dan Chae menindih(?) tubuhku. (=_=)

"S-Sehyun?! Ada apa?"sontak Chae pun langsung membenarkan posisi tubuhnya. Hah.. padahal aku senang karena kami cukup bersentuhan tadi (=3=)

Sehyun pun berjalan mendekati kami sambil membawa sebuah amplop surat. Kemudian ia pun menyodorkan amplop surat itu kepada Chae.

"Untukmu noona, baru saja pos mengantarnya"

Chae pun memandang sejenak amplop tersebut kemudian membuka dan membaca isi suratnya. Aku ikut melirik kearah benda yang ia pegang itu.

"Seung.. ini…"ucap Chae tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Surat dari siapa itu?"tanyaku bingung.

GREP.

Hah?! (OAO)

Kenapa tiba-tiba Chae memelukku?!

"Aku berhasil Seung! Aku berhasil!"girang Chae sambil melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya. Ia masih memelukku erat, dan itu membuat tubuhku ikut naik-turun akibat lonjakannya(?)

"B-berhasil apa Chae?"kucoba bertanya ditengah-tengah keterkejutanku akibat pelukan ini. Rasanya jantungku mau lepas karena tak kuasa menahan degupanku yang semakin menjadi. Chae.. kau membuatku gila!

"Noona selamat ya! Akhirnya kau diterima di Jepang!"Sehyun ikut girang saat membaca isi surat itu.

Jepang? Ada apa dengan Jepang? Bukankah itu tempat dimana Chae ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya? Jangan-jangan..

"Coba kulihat Sehyun"dengan segera kuambil surat itu dari tangan Sehyun dan membacanya.

_Han Chaehyun_

_Female, 18 years old_

_South Korea_

_**PASSED**_

"C-Chae… kau lulus Chae.."hatiku ikut merasa lega disaat membaca seluruh isi suratnya. Chae lulus, ia diterima masuk Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Kesehatan Jepang yang ia impikan.

"Kyaa.. Seunghyun, aku benar-benar senang.."Chae masih memeluk erat diriku dan melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya. Namun tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang membasahi bajuku.

"Chae? Kau menangis?"

Chae tidak menjawab, yang kudengar hanya isak tangisnya.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku duluan Hyung"ujar Sehyun yang segera meninggalkan kami berdua diruangan ini.

"Chae?"kuusap lembut rambut pendekknya.

"Akhirnya.. impianku semakin dekat.. semoga aku bisa menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan perawatan seperti Umma.."ia menangis tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Chae… aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjadi Perawat yang handal"senyumku sambil terus mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Ia pun mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku.

"Terima kasih atas dukunganmu selama ini Seung, kau selalu ada disampingku jika aku membutuhkanmu"senyumnya tipis. Kulihat beberapa tetes air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ah.. aku harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun Sunbae"

NYUT.

Hatiku langsung mencelos saat kudengar nama itu terucap dari bibir manisnya.

Chae pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil Handphonenya.

"Kalau Kyuhyun Sunbae tidak membantuku, mungkin aku tidak akan lulus"senyum bahagia terpancar diwajahnya. Dengan wajah berseri-seri ia terus menunggu sampai Kyuhyun menjawab teleponnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah Senior kami di SMA. Kebetulan kami bertiga berada di klub yang sama karena itu kami saling mengenal. Namun perhatian Chae semakin beralih ke Kyuhyun saat ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun juga akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di dunia kesehatan.

Kyuhyun pun merekomendasikan sebuah Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Kesehatan yang ada di Jepang kepada Chae. Kebetulan ia pun akan melanjutkan studi disana. Sejak saat itulah Chae semakin termotivasi untuk mengejar impiannya. Hubungannya dan Kyuhyun pun semakin dekat, berkali-kali dan berulang-ulang sudah dia menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun kepadaku. Sepertinya ia menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Halo? Sunbae? Sunbae aku sudah terima surat dari Jepang, aku lulus!"ucapnya girang saat Kyuhyun sudah menjawab teleponnya.

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya dari jauh. Sebenarnya hatiku sakit saat melihat wajah bahagia itu. Kenapa kau memberikan raut wajah manismu itu kepada orang lain? Padahal dulu akulah yang paling sering melihatnya.

Dulu kau selalu menangis tiap kali mengingat _Umma_, dan hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tenang.

Namun sekarang…

Sepertinya kau sudah punya orang lain yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Kau semakin dewasa Chae.. mungkin kau sudah berubah.. apa suatu saat nanti kau tidak lagi membutuhkanku untuk berada disampingmu?

Chae.. apapun impianmu dan siapapun yang kau suka.. aku akan berusaha mendukungmu walaupun hal itu justru menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Karena aku mencintaimu Chae, sungguh mencintaimu

.

.

Chae akan berangkat besok.. itu artinya kita akan berpisah?

Ah.. aku ingin sekali mengantar kepergiannya… karena aku pun tidak tahu kapan kami bisa bertemu lagi.

Itu benar, karena aku pun akan pergi setelah ini. Masih ada waktu 2 tahun sebelum wajib militerku, dan selama itu aku sudah bersedia untuk menjadi asisten Jonghun Hyung. Seorang Fotografer yang biasa mengabadikan foto suasana perang dibeberapa Negara. Jonghun Hyung sering melakukan perjalanan keluar negri untuk memotret kehidupan dibeberapa Negara yang dilanda perang.

Aku pikir hal ini cocok denganku yang ingin menjadi militer, apalagi untuk menjadi tenaga sukarelawan dimedan perang. Aku rasa itu adalah hal yang hebat walau nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya.

Dengan ikut bersama Jonghun Hyung, mungkin aku akan terbiasa hidup disuasana mencekam seperti itu. Aku akan lebih merasa bertanggung jawab atas korban-korban perang tersebut.

Dan sampai sekarang Chae tidak pernah tahu sedikitpun tentang perasaan maupun impianku. Aku tidak mau ia membenciku karena aku memilih jalan yang sama dengan _Appa_nya yang sering meninggalkannya. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya, aku pun tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan sosok rapuh yang selalu menangis itu.

Tapi dia bukan Chae yang dulu… dia tidak seperti itu lagi…

Sekarang ia sudah bisa tersenyum sendiri tanpa aku…

Mungkin aku sudah bisa merasa lega karena Chae mulai dewasa sekarang. Dengan begitu aku pun bisa pergi dengan tenang untuk mengejar impianku. Walaupun hal itu akan membuatku terpisah dengannya entah berapa lama atau mungkin _selamanya_.

"Seung? Kau sudah tidur?"tiba-tiba kudengar suara Chae dari luar pintu kamarku.

"Chae? Ada apa malam-malam begini?"tanyaku bingung yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ng… aku ingin kau mengantar kepergianku besok…"Raut wajah Chae menggambarkan bahwa ia sangat memohon padaku.

"Tapi… bukankah kau pergi bersama Kyuhyun Sunbae?"

"Tidak.. Aku menyuruh Kyuhyun Sunbae untuk berangkat duluan"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku… hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu…"

DEG.

Kata-katanya barusan sungguh mengejutkanku. Sebenarnya aku pun ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, tapi kupikir kau akan pergi bersama Kyuhyun karena itu aku diam saja.

"Seung.. kau mau mengantarku kan? Aku mohon.. aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, kita akan berpisah selama 4 tahun…"lirih Chae.

4 tahun? Itu menurutmu Chae. Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lebih dari itu.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku takut kau malah menangis kalau tidak bisa bermain denganku lagi. Hehe"aku tersenyum kecut. Berusaha bersikap biasa agar hatiku tidak semakin tertekan.

"Ya~ seharusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau kan selalu kalah dari anak-anak lain, bagaimana kalau kau terluka lagi? Kau urus sendiri ya~"kali ini Chae membalas meledekku. Aku pun hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum.

"Seung… kau masih ingat janjimu kan?"

"Eh? janji?"

"Kau.. tidak akan meninggalkanku…"

Aku pun terdiam menelan kata-katanya. Kau bahkan masih ingat kata-kata itu… Chae, maafkan aku.. mungkin aku tidak bisa memeggang janji itu..

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh lupa! Dengan begitu aku bisa tenang meninggalkanmu, setidaknya aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan menungguku"ucapan Chae kembali menggertak hatiku.

Tentu aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku pun masih berharap agar aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi sepertinya hal itu memang sulit.

"Baiklah, maaf sudah menganggumu malam-malam begini. Tidurlah, karena besok kau harus mengantarku pagi-pagi"senyum lebar Chae.

"Ne…"aku pun mengangguk dengan senyum tipis.

"Selamat Tidur Seung"ucap Chae lagi sebelum ia meninggalkan kamarku.

"Ne, selamat tidur Chae"

Malam itu pun berlalu. Mungkin sampai kapanpun Chae tidak akan penah tahu perasaanku ini. Tapi untukku tidak apa-apa asalkan kau bahagia, pikirkan saja impianmu Chae. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu walau aku tidak lagi berada disampingmu.

_~So do I say, do I say goodbye,  
We both have our dreams we both want to fly,  
So lets take tonight, to carry us through the lonely times~_

.

.

Chae sudah pergi meninggalkanku dan kini aku pun sudah menjadi asisten Jonghun Hyung. Kami telah mengunjungi beberapa Negara yang dilanda perang demi mendapatkan potret keadaan tempat tersebut. Kuakui nyawa kami pun beberapa kali hampir terenggut kalau-kalau kami melakukan kecerobohan.

Namun aku menikmati semuanya. Aku puas karena aku telah merasakannya. Hal ini benar-benar hebat. Sama sepertimu Chae, aku pun merasa bahwa aku semakin dekat dengan impianku.

"_Kakak… dia siapa?_"tanya Kiara, gadis kecil Kongo yang duduk dihadapanku saat ia melihat foto yang ada didompetku.

Aku dan Jonghun Hyung sedang menginap ditenda pengungsian bersama penduduk-penduduk lainnya sekarang. Karena itu kami pun menjalin hubungan dengan orang-orang yang ada disini.

"_Temanku, dia manis kan?_"sahutku sambil memperlihatkan dengan jelas fotoku bersama Chae yang selalu kubawa kemanapun.

"_Manis… Dia ada dimana Kak?_"tanya Kiara lagi.

"_Dia itu akan menjadi perawat, sekarang dia sedang ada di Jepang_"jelasku sambil tersenyum bangga.

"_Perawat? Seperti Kakak-kakak berbaju putih yang suka memberikan obat itu?_"

"_Benar. Dia akan menjadi seperti Kakak-kakak itu, dia akan menjadi malaikat bagi orang-orang yang membutuhkannya_"ucapku sambil mengangkat Kiara untuk duduk dipangkuanku.

"_Kyaa.. aku mau bertemu dengannya Kak!_"seru Kiara girang sambil menatapku penuh harap.

"_Kakak juga sangat ingin bertemu dengannya…_"aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum lirih saat pikiranku kembali melayang kepada Chae.

"_Kak Seunghyun merindukannya?_"tanya Kiara dengan raut wajah polos

Aku pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "_Kakak sangat merindukannya_"

"_Ouw.. kalau begitu Kiara akan berdoa supaya Perang cepat selesai dan Kak Seunghyun bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.._"senyum lebar Kiara.

Kalau kulihat-lihat senyumannya mirip denganmu Chae, walaupun kau dan senyumanmu hanya ada satu didunia ini. Bedanya anak ini sangat tegar walau sudah tidak punya orang tua, beda sepertimu yang selalu menangis karena _Umma_.

Haha, tapi aku yakin sekarang kau sudah jadi lebih dewasa Chae. Untunglah kau sehat disana, dan ingatlah aku selalu mendoakanmu juga dari sini.

"_Doakan juga Kak Chaehyun itu supaya sehat selalu ya_"pintaku kepada Kiara.

"_Namanya Kak Chaehyun?Baik, aku juga akan mendoakannya_"sahut Kiara dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku pun membalas senyum manis itu. "_Terima Kasih Kiara_"

_~I'll always look back as I walk away  
Memories will last for eternity  
And all of our tears will be lost in the rain  
As I found my way back to your arms again  
But until that day, you know you are  
The Queen of my heart_

_But no matter how far, away you may be ,  
I'll just close my eyes, and your in my dreams,  
And there you will be, until we will meet~_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Queen Of My Heart**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Song Seunghyun, Han Chaehyun, Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

Part 2

.

.

Author POV

_Bagaimana keadaanmu Chae? Baik-baik saja kan?_

_Jaga kesehatanmu disana dan jangan banyak mengomel lagi~ kasihan pasien-pasienmu nanti, hhe_

_Apa disana sudah musim hujan? Disini hujannya deras sekali~ Aku sampai kedinginan_

_Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku harap kau tidak sakit Chae_

_Selamat atas praktek pertamamu Chae! Kau yang difoto terlihat keren! Tapi aku tidak percaya itu kau, haha_

_Bercanda! Aku selalu mendukungmu Chae! Semangat~_

_Seung akhirnya bahasa Jepangku mulai lancar! Hha, lihat? Aku bisa membuktikannya padamu bahwa aku juga pintar~ sekarang tidak ada kesulitan lagi bagiku untuk berbicara dengan orang lain~_

_Setelah mengajariku bahasa Jepang, Kyuhyun sunbae juga mengajariku praktek. Aaah.. aku senang sekali ada yang membantuku disini~ Bagaimana kau disana Seung? Apa kau sudah bisa menang dari anak-anak lainnya? Hehehe_

_Seung~ Selamat Tahun Baru! Apa panti asuhan ramai? Apa kalian mengadakan pesta? Aku harap aku ada disana~ aku sangat merindukan kalian semua~ Aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang bisa pulang kerumahnya masing-masing T_T_

_Tapi tak apa, Kyuhyun Sunbae mengajakku untuk merayakan Tahun Baru bersamanya. Jadi kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku ne? aku baik-baik saja ^_^_

Seunghyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis didepan layar laptopnya. Jari-jarinya kelu tak tahu lagi harus membalas apa disetiap email yang Chaehyun kirim. Mungkin kalau _nama lelaki_ itu tidak disebutnya terus-terusan, mereka bisa berbicara seperti biasanya. Namun Seunghyun merasa kaku dengan hubungannya bersama Chaehyun sekarang.

Dari setiap balasan email yang Chaehyun kirim, Seunghyun berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun dan Chaehyun sudah menjadi sepasang Kekasih.

Padahal setiap email yang dikirim Seunghyun, ia selalu menanyakan kondisi Chae dan menyemangati pekerjaannya. Namun setiap kali Chae membalasnya, ia tidak akan ada henti-hentinya membawa-bawa nama Kyuhyun.

"Seung? Kau belum tidur? Besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali"ucap Jonghun dengan suara berat karena terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Seunghyun yang masih berkutat dengan Laptopnya dimalam selarut ini.

"Ne, Hyung… aku akan segera tidur"sahut Seunghyun pelan dan Jonghun pun memejamkan matanya kembali.

_Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Jangan merepotkan Kyuhyun Sunbae ne~ Aku tidak mau ia repot mengurusmu kalau kau sudah menangis~_

Jari Seunghyun kembali terhenti, ia pun berpikir lagi untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

_Baiklah, jaga dirimu. Selamat Tahun Baru Chae ^_^_

Seunghyun pun memutuskan koneksi internetnya dan pergi menyusul Jonghun yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Beberapa tahun terlewat sudah, Seunghyun merasa ia sudah mendapat banyak pengalaman dimedan perang dengan menjadi asisten Jonghun. Dan tibalah masa wajib militer yang sudah dinantikannya, Seunghyun pun mengundurkan diri menjadi asisten Jonghun dan kembali ke Korea untuk menjalani wajib militernya.

.

.

"Hmm… ini aneh…"gumam Chaehyun sambil mengerutkan dahinya menatap layar Laptop.

"Kenapa emailku tidak dibalas? Dia malah mengirim email baru yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan email ku sebelumnya.."Chaehyun masih memainkan jari-jarinya diatas keyboard Laptop.

"Chaehyun?"suara seseorang membuat konsentrasinya pada Laptop teralih. Chaehyun pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Sunbae.."raut wajahnya langsung berubah cerah saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau gusar sekali dengan Laptopmu"tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping Chaehyun.

"Aah.. tidak, aku hanya bingung dengan isi email Seunghyun"jawab Chaehyun yang kembali mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Laptop.

"He? Memang apa isinya?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Chae pun memperlihatkan email-email baru yang dikirim Seunghyun.

_Sekarang aku sudah bisa melawan dengan baik, maksudku aku tidak pernah lagi kalah dengan anak-anak lain. Jadi kau jangan menganggapku laki-laki lemah lagi, otte? ^_^_

_Chae, keadaanmu baik-baik saja kan? Tentu kau harus baik, jangan membuatku khawatir disini~_

_Oh iya, jangan merepotkan Kyuhyun sunbae juga!_

_Chae… mungkin kau akan tertawa kalau membaca emailku yang satu ini_

_Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sangat merindukanmu.. Ya, aku rindu bercanda dan bertengkar lagi denganmu~ bahkan aku rindu omelanmu~ haha_

_Kau pasti sudah lebih baik dalam praktek menyuntik kan? Lain kali aku mau kau jadikan bahan praktek, karena aku sudah percaya padamu ^_^_

_Jaga dirimu Chae…_

"Isi email yang aneh kan? Aku selalu membalasnya tapi ia malah mengirim email baru yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan emailku yang sebelumnya.."gerutu Chaehyun.

"Kau sudah coba menghubunginya?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah. Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali.."jelas Chaehyun sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Entah kenapa… aku merasa ini seperti email perpisahan… apa Seunghyun pergi kesuatu tempat?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Chaehyun terkejut. Otaknya sedang mencerna maksud kata-kata Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelum ini.

"P-perpisahan? Maksud sunbae apa? Seung tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa kepadaku…"ujar Chae.

"Oh, apa aku yang salah? Hha, hanya perasaanku saja sih.. Oh iya, bukankah umur Seunghyun sekarang sudah menginjak 20 tahun?"Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Ng? itu benar.. kenapa Sunbae malah menanyakan usia Seunghyun?"bingung Chaehyun.

"Bukankah itu sudah waktunya untuk mengikuti wajib militer?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Kyuhyun menciptakan keganjalan dihati Chaehyun. Ia lupa soal wajib militer dinegaranya, memang benar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Chaehyun tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu karena ia sudah terlanjur membenci embel-embel _Militer_.

"Haha.. kalau dia sedang melaksanakan wajib militer, bagaimana bisa ia mengirim email padaku lagi Sunbae.. Lagipula, laki-laki yang suka senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu apa bisa menjalani hidup yang keras.. hihi"Chae terkekeh pelan menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Seunghyun tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya kan? Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untuk menunda wajib militernya.."

Chaehyun kembali terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa hatinya mulai dipenuhi perasaan cemas.

"Tenang saja… hanya dua tahun kok. Kau juga dua tahun lagi akan lulus dan bisa kembali ke Korea, kau bisa bertemu Seunghyun"Kyuhyun yang menyadari raut wajah Chae pun langsung mengusap-usap rambutnya pelan dan menghiburnya.

"Sunbae…"

"Iya sudah, aku duluan ya. Sebentar lagi mata kuliahku dimulai. Kalau Seunghyun membalas email lagi, aku titip salam padanya. _Annyeong_"dan Kyuhyun pun beranjak meninggalkan Chaehyun yang masih termenung dikursinya.

_Seung wajib militer? Apa itu benar?_

Pikiran Chae pun mulai gusar.

_Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu, bagaimana bisa dia sudah menjalani wajib militernya?_

_Tapi… Seung memang tidak pernah mengatakan hal apapun… Entah kenapa aku merasa hubungan kami sudah kaku sekarang…_

_Seung seperti menutup dirinya. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku, bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia melanjutkan sekolah atau bekerja. Dia tidak pernah bicara apapun… Selama kami kontak melalui email, Ia hanya akan bertanya tentang keadaanku dan kehidupanku disini. Ia tidak pernah lagi membicarakan dirinya kepadaku_.

_Seung… sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?_

.

.

Tak terasa waktu kembali terganti. Chaehyun pun akhirnya lulus dari Perguruan Tinggi, namun harapannya untuk kembali ke Korea harus pupus karena ia diharuskan untuk menjalani profesinya sebagai Perawat selama satu tahun di Jepang.

Chaehyun pun tak bisa menolak karena ini adalah pekerjaannya yang pertama. Ia merasa beruntung karena ia sudah bisa langsung mendapat pekerjaan tetap di _Japanese Red Cross Society_ setelah lulus dari sekolahnya. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Seunghyun untuk pulang dalam empat tahun, namun karena pekerjaanya ia pun harus menunda satu tahun kepulangannya ke Korea.

.

.

Chaehyun POV

Akhirnya satu tahun terlewat dan sekarang aku sudah bisa mengambil cuti untuk kembali ke Korea. Aku benar-benar merindukan semuanya, terutama Seunghyun..

Sejak email terakhirnya itu, ia tidak pernah lagi membalas emailku. Bahkan kami benar-benar kehilangan kontak. Apa benar ia sedang menjalani wajib militernya?

Tapi kalau aku pulang sekarang bukankah aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Dia sudah menyelesaikan wajib militernya kan?

"Onnie?!"seru Chaeyoung saat membukakan pintu. Ia pun segera memelukku dan mengajakku masuk kedalam rumah.

"Onnie.. kenapa tidak bilang kalau pulang sekarang? Biar bisa aku jemput"ucap Chaeyoung yang masih menggelayut dilengan kananku.

"Sengaja Onnie ingin memberimu kejutan Youngie-ah. Mana Sehyun?"

"Aku disini Noona. Selamat datang kembali, aku benar-benar merindukanmu"sahut Sehyun yang juga ikut memelukku.

"Kau semakin tinggi saja Sehyun. Lima tahun kutinggal, ternyata para dongsaengku sudah berubah seperti ini"senyumku sambil menatap mereka berdua. Chaeyoung dan Sehyun pun membalas senyumku.

"Oh iya… dimana Seunghyun?"

Senyum bahagia diwajah Chaeyoung dan Sehyun pun langsung memudar begitu mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"tanyaku heran.

"Noona… sebenarnya… Seunghyun Hyung… dia menjadi tenaga sukarela yang dikirim untuk membantu perang di luar negeri"

DEG.

Apa yang barusan dikatakan Sehyun? Perang? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu Sehyun? Bukankah dia sudah selesai menjalani wajib militernya? Lagipula kenapa ia ingin menjadi tenaga sukarela perang?"

"Hyung sengaja mengajukan diri sebagai tenaga sukarela setelah ia selesai menjalani wajib militernya Noona. Itu karena.. _Militer_ adalah impiannya…"

Ucapan Sehyun kembali menyayat hatiku. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kudengar.

"Hyung tidak menceritakan hal ini padamu karena ia takut kau membencinya Noona. Ia takut kau menolak impiannya seperti kau menolak Appamu. Sebenarnya aku pun diminta untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun.. tapi kurasa kau harus mengetahuinya..."

"Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin. Seung selalu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku! Dia masih mengirimiku email diawal tahun, bagaimana bisa ia pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa padaku…"aku tidak mau mempercayai kata-kata Sehyun.

"Aku yang mengirimkan semua itu padamu Noona! Seunghyun Hyung memintaku untuk mengirimkan email-email itu sebelum ia pergi.."

"M-Mwo….?"

"Noona… Seunghyun Hyung… dia mencintaimu…"

DEG.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Seunghyun Hyung mencintaimu sejak dulu…"

Tubuhku langsung lemas seketika. Air mata pun entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir dan membasahi pipiku. Pikiranku kalut, kenyataan ini terlalu memaksaku untuk mempercayainya.

"O-Onnie… sebaiknya kau kekamar dan istirahat sekarang.."Chaeyoung membujuk dan menuntunku kearah Kamar. Namun baru setengah jalan tiba-tiba kurasakan kakiku tidak kuat lagi melangkah.

"Onnie?!"dan setelahnya aku hanya bisa mendengar suara Chaeyoung samar-samar berteriak memanggil namaku.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui itu semua? Seung.. dia punya impian besar yang dipendamnya sejak dulu..

Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Kalau begitu… aku terlalu egois. Secara tak langsung kata-kataku sudah menghancurkan impiannya.

Selama ini aku selalu mencurahkan kepedihanku terhadap Appa kepada Seunghyun. Aku terus-terusan bilang benci kepada _sesuatu_ yang sudah menjadi impiannya tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

Chaehyun kenapa kau benar-benar bodoh?! Itu artinya selama ini kau sudah menyakiti Seunghyun!

Kenapa aku bisa berbuat seperti itu? Menyakiti orang yang kucintai sejak dulu…

"Seung…"air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak menyangka kepulanganku ke Korea akan jadi seperti ini. Terlalu menyakitkan kalau aku harus mempercayainya.

Aku pun mencintaimu sejak dulu Seung… namun aku takut kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku dan hubungan kita merenggang. Aku tidak mau kalau harus berpisah denganmu…

Tapi… kalau tahu akan begini jadinya… aku benar-benar menyesal…

Sekarang aku tahu kalau kau punya perasaan yang sama. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang aku mengetahuinya?!

"Seung… kau ada dimana? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, apa kau lupa janjimu?"tanyaku pada udara kosong. Aku tak bisa menghentikan isak tangisku.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Tega sekali kau pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa.. Seung, aku minta maaf.. aku mencintaimu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu…"kutenggelamkan kembali wajahku diatas lutut yang kutekuk dan menangis sejadinya disana.

.

.

Seunghyun tidak pernah kembali seberapapun lamanya aku menunggu. Bahkan saat aku sudah kembali ke Jepang, tetap saja tidak ada kabar darinya. Apa aku harus putus asa sekarang? Apa orang yang kucintai memang tidak akan kembali?

"Tenaga sukarela untuk perang?"obrolan teman-temanku membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun melirik kearah mereka saat aku mendengar kata _Perang_.

"Akan diminta beberapa orang perawat baru untuk menjadi tenaga sukarela ke Kongo. Mereka dibutuhkan untuk membantu para Dokter dan perawat senior disana"

Kongo? Bukankah itu adalah Negara yang sedang dilanda perang? Perawat baru akan dikirim kesana?

"Maaf.. bagaimana caranya kalau aku ingin ikut pergi ke Kongo?"dan mereka pun langsung menatapku tak percaya.

Yah, ini memang keputusan yang gila. Mungkin banyak orang yang menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu, mengingat seberapa bahayanya nyawa yang ikut dipertaruhkan di kawasan Perang. Tapi hatiku bicara lain… entah kenapa aku merasa aku bisa bertemu Seunghyun, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa Seunghyun ada disana.

Sekalipun tidak bertemu Seunghyun, tidak apa.. aku hanya ingin melihat dunia yang Seunghyun lihat karena aku tidak mau menyesal lagi. Mungkin dengan melihatnya.. aku bisa mengerti perasaanya selama ini…

.

.

"Perawat Han! Tolong bantu disebelah sini!"aku pun langsung bergerak cepat saat seniorku memanggil.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh…"teriakan pilu terdengar dari tiap sudut tempat perawatan korban perang ini. Semuanya ada disini, tak memandang dia orang tua, dewasa, atau anak kecil.. semuanya membutuhkan pertolongan kami disini.

"Perawat Han segera siapkan set lengkap untuk operasi besar!"

Baik Dokter maupun perawat, semuanya memeggang pasien. Kami benar-benar sibuk disini, kondisi selalu darurat dan sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah. Bagaimana bisa manusia hidup dalam keadaan mencekam seperti ini?

Hatiku ikut merasa pilu setiap kali melihat korban yang berjatuhan. Bahkan anak-anak kecil yang seharusnya masih bermanja dengan orang tuanya, namun disini mereka harus bisa bertahan hidup sendiri. Mungkin sekarang mereka masih bersama orang tuanya, namun tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib setelah ini. Banyak sekali anak-anak yang sudah menyandang status yatim piatu disini.

Ini semua mengingatkanku dengan _memory_ masa kecil dimana aku juga hidup bersama anak-anak yatim piatu. Dan karena itulah aku bisa bertemu Seunghyun.

Rasa bersalah pun ikut meliputi perasaanku saat kulihat juga perjuangan prajurit-prajurit Militer yang berusaha melindungi kami semua. Kini aku tahu bagaimana pekerjaan Appa. Appa pun pernah ikut dikirim ke Negara yang sedang dilanda perang seperti ini.

Namun saat itu aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak bisa mengerti pekerjaan Appa. Padahal Appa mempertaruhkan nyawanya seperti ini tapi aku selalu membencinya. Aku yakin Umma pun pasti kecewa dengan sikapku. Untung saja Appa masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

Aku benar-benar gadis yang bodoh. Selalu menyakiti orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Seung… bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku harap kau selamat dimanapun kau berada…

.

.

Seunghyun POV

Chae… bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Maafkan aku yang pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa bicara apa-apa dan sudah melanggar janjiku. Aku hanya tidak mau kau benci Chae, bagiku itu lebih menyakitkan daripada harus merasakan peluru senjata yang menghunus tubuhku.

Sekarang aku sudah hidup bersama mimpiku Chae. Laki-laki yang dulu selalu kalah berkelahi kini sudah menjadi seorang prajurit yang siap melindungi korban-korban perang.

"Jungshin-ah, apa itu pacarmu?"tanyaku antusias saat Jungshin memperlihatkan foto seseorang kepadaku. Jungshin adalah teman dekat yang sudah kukenal sejak wajib militer.

"Dia cantik kan? Tentu saja pacarku~ Sebelum menjalankan tugas, aku selalu melihat foto ini dan membuatku tenang"senyum Jungshin.

"Ehm.. rasanya bahagia sekali ya kalau punya seseorang yang disayangi"senyumku pada Jungshin.

"Ya~ bukankah kau juga punya? Apa kau sudah melupakan Chaehyun? Gadis yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku sampai aku bosan mendengarnya, hha"Jungshin terkekeh membalas kata-kataku.

"Ng.. setidaknya gadis itu sudah menjadi Kekasihmu. Sedangkan aku dan Chae… aku juga tidak yakin dia masih mengingatku, sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukan kontak"senyumku pahit.

"Heuh, dasar payah! Masa kau tidak mau menyatakan perasaanmu? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita _Kencan Ganda_ jika sudah kembali ke Korea nanti. Aku akan membantumu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Chaehyun"ucap Jungshin dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah? Haha, terima kasih atas niat baikmu. Aku akan menantikan hari itu…"

.

.

Namun nyawa benar-benar dipermainkan dimedan ini, bahkan harapan untuk pulang dalam keadaan selamat sudah terkubur dalam-dalam tanpa perlu diingat lagi.

"Jungshin! Jungshin, buka matamu!"aku tak kuasa menahan tangis saat melihat sosok naas Jungshin yang terkena ranjau jebakan. Setengah tubuhnya hancur dan penuh dengan luka bakar.

"S-Seung..ah…."

"Bertahanlah.. sebentar lagi bantuan datang. Aku mohon bertahanlah…"aku terus berharap kepada Jungshin.

"Ukkkhh.."namun kelihatannya Jungshin tidak kuasa lagi menahan sakitnya.

"Ya.. kita belum pulang ke Korea.. kau belum menepati janjimu untuk membantuku menyatakan perasaanku pada Chae.. Ya, Jungshin-ah.."harapanku pun semakin tipis. Terlebih lagi saat kulihat Jungshin sudah menutup matanya dengan damai seolah tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun. Dan akhirnya ia meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya.

Inilah yang harus kuhadapi. Tak bisa kupungkiri, bisa saja aku bernasib sama dengan Jungshin. Jungshin.. tega sekali kau meninggalkan kekasihmu di Korea…

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanya kalau tahu kau telah tiada sekarang.

Chae…

Apakah Chae juga akan bersedih kalau aku bernasib sama seperti Jungshin? Apa Chae masih mengingatku sampai sekarang? Apa Chae masih memikirkanku?

Kematian Jungshin hari ini membuat pikiranku kalut. Malam ini pun aku memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar setelah seharian mencium bau amis darah dan bubuk-bubuk mesiu yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Tempat ini…"tanpa sadar langkahku yang gontai telah membawaku kesini. Tempat yang pernah menjadi balai pengungsian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku masih menjadi asisten Jonghun Hyung. Tempat dimana aku mengenal Kiara, gadis kecil Kongo yang juga menyukai Chae.

Bahkan gadis kecil tak bersalah seperti Kiara harus menerima pahit hidupnya. Aku tidak tahu dimana dan bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. Waktu itu terjadi penyerangan mendadak dan Kiara hilang dari pandanganku.

Hidup manusia… memang tidak ada harganya ditempat seperti ini.

.

.

Author POV

Chaehyun pun melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sadar kesuatu tempat. Pikirannya kalut dan tatapan matanya kosong. Masalah yang sedang dihadapinya dirasa begitu membebani hidupnya.

Ia pun kembali teringat dengan Seunghyun, disaat sedih seperti ini Seunghyun pasti akan menghibur dan membuatnya tertawa. Hanya kepada Seung jugalah Chae bisa mencurahkan kesedihannya.

"Seandainya kau ada disini Seung…"gumam Chae yang masih melangkahkan kaki tanpa arah ditengah-tengah kawasan bekas huni yang hampir semua bangunannya rata dengan tanah akibat perang. Hembusan angin tengah malam yang menusuk seolah tak berpengaruh apapun terhadapnya.

BRUGH.

"Aaah…"tak sengaja Chae tersandung oleh puing-puing bangunan tua yang sudah hancur.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?"Jantung Chae bergejolak hebat saat mendengar suara seseorang didekatnya. Suara yang sangat familiar di indra pendengarnya, suara yang sangat ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun, suara dari seseorang yang selalu ada dipikirannya.

Dengan cepat Chae pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap orang itu yang saat ini sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu juga orang yang ada dihadapannya saat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"C-Chae…."

"Seung…."

Seunghyun dan Chaehyun saling menatap tak percaya satu sama lain.

_Apa dia Chaehyun? Orang yang sangat kurindukan selama ini.._

_Bagaimana bisa ia ada disini? Tuhan.. jangan permainkan aku lagi, aku akan marah kalau ini hanyalah mimpi.. _–batin Seunghyun-

_Seung? Dia Seunghyun kan? Seung yang selama ini kurindukan.._

_Benarkah dia ada dihadapanku sekarang? Ini bukan mimpi kan.. aku mohon.. jangan sampai ini hanyalah fatamorgana yang menyiksa batinku.. _–batin Chae-

Seunghyun pun memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Chaehyun. Tangannya perlahan-lahan mulai menyentuh wajah gadis yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Seketika air mata Chae pun langsung jatuh begitu merasakan sentuhan hangat Seunghyun dipipinya. Air mata itu jatuh dan membasahi tangan Seunghyun.

"Seung…"

"Benarkah… ini bukan mimpi… Chae…"

Chaehyun pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memeggang tangan kanan Seunghyun yang masih menyentuh pipinya. Air matanya pun mengalir semakin deras, begitu juga Seunghyun yang tak kuasa menahan bendungan air matanya.

"Benar-benar Seung kan… Seungie-ah…"tangis Chae yang terus merasakan kehangatan sentuhan Seunghyun.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Seunghyun pun segera mendekap erat tubuh Chae. Begitu pula Chaehyun yang ikut membalas pelukan Seunghyun.

"Seung… aku benar-benar merindukanmu…"tangis Chae dalam dekapan Seunghyun.

"_Nado Chae, Jeongmal Bogoshipoyo_…"balas Seunghyun yang juga tak bisa menahan isaknya.

Mereka pun berpelukan lama tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Seakan tak mau lagi melepaskan tubuh satu sama lain.

"C-Chae.. bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"tanya Seunghyun dengan suara parau.

"Aku pikir aku akan bertemu denganmu kalau aku kesini… ternyata Tuhan mendengar doaku… Seunghyun…"

Seunghyun pun kembali mempererat dekapannya. Ia cium wangi tubuh Chae yang menurutnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Hanya penampilannya yang berubah.

Rambut pendeknya sekarang sudah memanjang hingga ia bisa menyentuhnya dengan mudah. Ia pun menyadari baju apa yang dikenakan oleh Chaehyun, itu adalah baju seorang perawat. Profesi yang sudah menjadi impian Chae sejak lama.

…

…

….

"Seung.. kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu? Kau seenaknya saja meninggalkanku…"

"Chae… aku tahu kau pasti akan membenciku kalau kau tahu impianku…"

"Tidak Seung. Aku tidak akan membencimu.. Maafkan aku, selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu dengan kata-kataku…"

"Chae…"

"Aku tidak akan membenci Appa lagi… aku juga tidak akan membenci impianmu, Karena itu maafkan aku Seung…"

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau tidak punya salah apapun Chae…"Seunghyun kembali mendekap tubuh Chaehyun.

"Seung… aku… aku mencintaimu…"

"Bukankah… kau bersama dengan Kyuhyun sunbae…?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menganggap Kyuhyun sunbae seperti Kakakku sendiri, yang aku cintai hanyalah kau Seung.. aku menyukaimu sejak dulu…"

"Chae… aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang… _Nado Saranghae_…"

"Seungh….mmmpth…"

Bibir mereka pun bertautan dengan mesranya. _Deep Kiss_ yang dibuat oleh Seunghyun membuat Chae merasakan sensasi darinya. Seperti tak ada waktu lagi untuk bertemu, malam itu pun mereka habiskan bersama.

_~So lets take tonight, and never let go  
While we dance we kiss, like there's no tomorrow,  
As the stars sparkle down, like a diamond ring,  
I'll treasure this moment, till we meet again_

_But no matter how far, away you may be ,  
I'll just close my eyes, and your in my dreams,  
And there you will be, until we will meet~_

.

.

Chaehyun POV

"Chae! Cepat bangun Chae!"

Perlahan aku pun membuka mataku, memicingkannya sebentar untuk menyesuaikan penerimaan cahaya matahari yang menembus retinaku.

"Chae cepat bangun! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

"Sayu?"bingungku saat kulihat teman dekatku yang sama-sama perawat, Sayumi berada dihadapanku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur disini? Ayo kita segera pergi"desak Sayu lagi.

Aku pun teringat akan pertemuanku dengan Seunghyun semalam. Segera saja aku memeriksa sekelilingku dan segala arah, namun orang yang kucari tidak ada disana.

"Sayu… mana Seung…?"

"Siapa Chae? Apa kau belum sadar?"

"S-Seunghyun… laki-laki yang bersamaku semalam…"

"Apa kau menggiggau Chae? Kau sendiri sejak tadi… sudahlah cepat! Kita harus segera pergi!"Sayu kembali menarik tanganku.

"T-tapi Seung…"

"Akan ada serangan mendadak Chae, kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih aman!"

DEG.

Serangan mendadak? Apa artinya itu? L-lalu bagaimana dengan Seung?

Sayu pun sudah menyeretku paksa untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Bisa kurasakan suasana lebih mencekam hari ini, apa benar-benar akan terjadi serangan?

Lalu yang semalam… apa aku bermimpi?

.

.

Seunghyun POV

Lagi-lagi serangan mendadak. Kami pun sudah mengatur formasi dan mempersiapkan para pasukan semaksimal mungkin.

Chae… kau sudah sadar kan? Kau sudah pergi dari tempat ini kan? Cepatlah pergi karena keadaan sangat darurat..

__Flash Back__

Aku terbangun lebih awal. Dan segera kupastikan bahwa yang semalam bukanlah mimpi, aku bertemu Chae. Dan kini ia masih tertidur pulas disampingku.

Aku pun tersenyum menatap wajah manis itu. Kau semakin cantik Chae.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

Namun rasa bahagiaku memudar seketika saat aku menyadari ada yang aneh dengan suasana sepi dipagi ini. Aku sudah belajar untuk mengenali kondisi-kondisi tertentu ditengah medan perang.

"Apa mungkin… serangan mendadak lagi…"

Aku pun bersiap untuk membangunkan Chae agar ia bisa pergi dari tempat berbahaya ini. Namun niatku terhenti saat kulihat seseorang berlari cepat mendekat kearah kami, kuperhatikan baju yang ia kenakan. Sama seperti Chae, dia pasti temannya Chae.

Aku pun segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Chae sebelum temannya itu menemukan kami. Aku yakin Chae akan segera dibawa pergi oleh temannya.

Begitu juga aku… ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang. Aku pun berlari cepat untuk kembali ke markas perkumpulan.

__Flash Back End__

Chae.. maafkan aku. Lagi-lagi aku meninggalkanmu tanpa bicara apa-apa..

Aku tidak mau kau terluka Chae.. Kalau kau tetap disini dan bersamaku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tidak siap kalau harus kehilanganmu Chae..

Biarkan aku jalani impianku sekarang Chae. Aku bukan lagi anak lemah yang selalu kalah berkelahi, aku sudah jadi lebih kuat sekarang. Kau percaya padaku kan?

_Ne, aku percaya. Bagaimanapun juga kau kan laki-laki, kau pasti bisa lebih kuat_

Benar. Karena kata-katamulah aku yakin untuk bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Aku akan melebihi kegagahan Appamu, aku akan jadi laki-laki yang lebih kuat dan tidak akan kalah lagi.

Agar aku bisa melindungi korban-korban perang ini, agar aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang membutuhkan perlindungan, agar aku bisa melindungi gadis kecil seperti Kiara, dan agar aku…

Bisa melindungimu Chae…

"Sial! Jumlah mereka tidak seperti yang diperkirakan!"

"Seunghyun jangan kesana!"

"…?"

DUAAARRRR.

.

.

Chaehyun POV

S-suara apa itu? Apa itu bom?

Bagaimana dengan nasib prajurit yang ada disana?

"Chae cepat!"Sayu masih setia menggenggam tanganku erat dan mengajakku untuk berlari lebih cepat.

"T-Tapi… Seung…"rasanya air mataku akan tumpah lagi kalau aku tetap menoleh kearah belakang. Tak jauh dari tempat yang kukunjungi semalam, asap hitam sudah mengepul dikawasan itu. Bahkan api yang berkobar masih bisa terlihat jelas dimataku.

"Seung…."

"Chae ayo lebih cepat lagi!"

Air mataku pun tumpah. Entah kenapa suara ledakan tadi serasa menghancurkan hatiku. Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku yakin semalam bukanlah mimpi, aku benar-benar bertemu Seunghyun.

Seung… kau ada disana kan? Aku mohon… kau harus selamat…

.

.

_Chae… apa kau mendengarku? Pergilah.. selamatkan hidupmu.._

_Aku sudah tidak bisa memeggang janji lagi, sekali lagi maafkan aku.._

_Semoga kau selamat dan kembali kekehidupan damaimu.._

_Senang sekali rasanya, aku sempat melihatmu dengan kostum perawatmu itu.._

_Benar-benar cocok Chae…_

_Aku semakin mencintaimu.. Perlu kau ketahui.. dimanapun aku berada sekarang, aku akan selalu mengingatmu karena kau lah 'Ratu Hatiku'_

_Chae… Saranghaeyo…_

_~I'll always look back as I walk away  
Memories will last for eternity  
And all of our tears will be lost in the rain  
As I found my way back to your arms again  
But until that day, you know you are  
The Queen of my heart~_

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**A/N : Gaanntuuuunngggg! XD *dirajam Readers*****. ****Thanks A Lot For My Dear Readers!**

**.**

**Ejinki : Jeongmal Gomawo udah ngikutin cerita ini *bow*, Special Thanks buat kamu, hehe**


	3. SEQUEL

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Queen Of My Heart (Sequel)**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Song Seunghyun, Han Chaehyun, Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

Sequel

.

.

Chaehyun POV

2 bulan berlalu sejak hari itu. Hari yang mungkin telah menjadi hari perpisahanku dengan Seunghyun yang sebenarnya. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan setelah serangan itu. Namun banyak juga korban yang nasibnya tidak diketahui dengan jelas.

Termaksuk Seunghyun…

Ledakan Bom waktu itu, entah kenapa menyisakan luka yang mendalam dihatiku. Hatiku sakit tiap kali aku teringat akan suara menggelegar yang menyeramkan itu. Serasa ada sesuatu yang diambil paksa dari tubuhku.

Seung… aku pasti mengharapkan kau selamat, tapi…

Berharap tanpa hasil seperti ini lama-kelamaan menyiksa batinku juga...

Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi mengharapkan ada keajaiban yang mau mengabulkan doaku. Aku berharap dan berdoa seperti ini pun apakah kau tahu? Aku menangis seperti apapun juga apa kau menyadarinya?

Apa kau masih ada didunia ini Seung? Atau kau sudah mendapat tempat yang damai?

Kalau memang kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan harapanku, maka itu justru akan menyiksamu kan… Kau pasti tidak ingin melihatku seperti itu terus…

Aku tahu, karena kau selalu memarahiku kalau aku menangis karena Umma. Kau selalu bilang Umma akan sedih kalau aku terus menangisinya. Karena itu aku harus tegar demi Umma

Apakah kau sudah berada ditempat yang sama dengan Umma? Kalau ditanya apa yang kuharapkan atas pertanyaanku, tentu saja aku ingin kau ada disisiku, bersamaku selamanya.

Tapi bagaimana kalau memang kenyataan pahit yang datang… walaupun sakit, aku harus menerimanya kan…

Seung…

"Chae, kau pucat sekali"ucap Yujin sambil membelai pipiku lembut. Sentuhan ini.. sentuhan dipipi ini entah kenapa selalu mengingatkanku dengan sentuhanmu malam itu.

"Gwenchana…"jawabku pelan.

"Tidak Chae, wajahmu pucat sekali. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat dirumah!"ujar Yujin yang masih mencemaskan keadaanku.

"Tidak bisa, pasienku banyak"

"Ya~ bagaimana bisa kau merawat pasien kalau wajahmu saja sama pucatnya dengan pasien-pasienmu"jelas Yujin.

"Gwenchana Yu… aku hanya kurang tidur"aku pun memijat-mijat pelan dahiku untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa penat ini.

"Chae… aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu. Tolong dengarkan nasihatku kali ini, pulang dan istirahatlah. Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya.."pinta Yujin sekali lagi.

Aku pun diam dan menatap wajahnya sejenak. Bisa kulihat raut wajah cemasnya yang juga sedang menatapku dalam.

"Ehm… mungkin aku memang harus istirahat. Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu"ucapku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Gwenchana yo Chae, sudah tugasku juga untuk merawat pasien. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu. Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Chaeyoung supaya dia menjemputmu"Yujin pun segera mengambil Handphone miliknya dan bersiap-siap untuk menghubungi Chaeyoung.

Namun dengan segera kutahan tangannya.

"Tidak usah, aku mau pulang sendiri"

"Tapi Chae-"

"Aku tidak mau istirahat dirumah Yu. Aku ingin menghilangkan penat dengan pergi kesuatu tempat saja"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pantai…"

.

.

Kurasakan deru ombak yang terdengar damai. Suasana tenang seperti ini kurasa terus direkam oleh otakku agar bisa mengurangi bebannya. Atau lebih tepatnya beban pikiranku.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali dan menetap di Korea. Kutinggalkan pekerjaanku di Jepang dan kembali kesini. Aku tidak mau lagi meninggalkan tempat yang dipenuhi banyak kenanganku bersama Seung ini.

"Aah.."kurasakan perih ditelapak kakiku saat aku menginjak sesuatu. Ternyata batu karang yang kuinjak telah merobek sedikit kulit ari telapak kakiku.

"Berdarah… aah, aku tidak membawa antiseptik.."aku pun hanya bisa menyapu darah yang mengalir dengan jari-jariku. Air laut yang asin semakin membuat perih luka ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Ne, Gwencha-…"lidahku kelu begitu aku menoleh dan bertatapan dengan orang itu. Rasanya syaraf mataku mati seketika saat kedua bola mataku membulat sempurna. Detak jantung ini serasa berhenti saat kulihat dengan jelas siapa sosok yang berdiri dihadapanku sekarang.

"Cerobohmu tidak berubah ya.. waktu itu kau tersandung puing, sekarang kau tergesek karang. Aigoo, lihat kakimu sampai berdarah seperti ini"laki-laki itu segera saja mengelap darahku dengan sapu tangan kuning yang ia bawa. Sapu tangan yang sangat kukenal karena benda itu pernah menjadi milikku.

HUP.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menggendongku ala _Bride Style_ dan membawaku menuju kursi yang terletak dipinggir pesisir. Ia pun mendudukkanku dikursi ini.

"Perih kan kalau terkena air laut. Jadi lebih baik aku bersihkan lukamu disini"senyumnya.

Aku tak tahan lagi. Ini semua…

"S-Seung…"ucapku bergetar.

"Ne?"sahutnya cepat sambil tersenyum kearahku.

DEG.

Apa ini mimpi lagi? Hari masih sore, tidak mungkin aku bermimpi.

Perlahan kuangkat kedua tanganku dan berusaha untuk menyentuhnya. Dan aku pun sudah berhasil memeggang kedua pipi _chubby_-nya sekarang.

Butir air mataku jatuh seketika saat kurasakan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat. Suhu tubuh dari manusia yang masih hidup. Ini artinya aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"Kenapa menangis…?"ia mengusap air mataku dengan jarinya. "Kau merindukanku ya?"

GREP.

"Seung… Seunghyun… ini benar kau kan…"tangisku pun pecah saat kupeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Ne, Chae.. ini aku.."kurasakan ia mengusap-usap punggung dan rambutku dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkanku karena inilah cara yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membuatku tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Seung.. hiks.. aku tidak bermimpi kan..? kau masih hidup…"

"Apa kau tidak merasakan sentuhanku? Tentu saja aku masih hidup Chae.."Seunghyun pun melepaskan pelukanku dengan perlahan. "Lihat? Aku ada dihadapanmu sekarang"

"Seungh…."aku kembali menangis saat indra pendengarku benar-benar mengenali suaranya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku… aku baru bisa menemuimu. Maafkan aku juga yang tidak bilang apa-apa saat pergi dan kembali kesini…"

"Hiks… Seung…"aku tak memperdulikan apapun ucapannya. Yang aku inginkan hanya dia.

"Aku selamat Chae. Aku selamat dari perang itu, mungkin Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu dan hidup kembali bersamamu…"

"Tadi aku pergi ke Rumah Sakit setelah diberi tahu alamatnya oleh Sehyun, kemudian sampai disana, temanmu Yujin mengatakan padaku kalau kau ada disini"

Aku masih berusaha menengangkan diriku. Kucoba untuk menahan isak tangis ini agar aku bisa mendengar apa yang sedang ia katakan.

"Nah Chae... aku ingin kau mendengar permintaanku…"ia kembali menatapku lembut dengan diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Menikahlah denganku"

DEG.

"S-Seung…?"

"Menikahlah denganku Chae… aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi. Aku tidak akan tenang kalau harus mati tanpa sempat memilikimu…"

"Seung… benarkah kata-katamu…"

Ia pun mencium punggung tanganku dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Chae"

Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan semua kata-katanya.

"Hhheem"

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa Chae?"tanya Seunghyun sambil menatapku bingung saat melihatku terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan hanya satu malam melewatkan waktu bersama… apa cintamu masih bertahan?"tanyaku dengan senyum meledek.

"Tentu saja Chae. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"ia semakin menatapku bingung.

"Benarkah kau hanya mencintaiku? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau akan membagi cintamu untuk orang lain?"tanyaku lagi.

Seunghyun pun mengerutkan dahi dan semakin menatapku heran.

"Siapa Chae? Aku hanya mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun hanya kau yang ada dipikiranku. Karena kau lah yang sudah jadi _Ratu Hatiku_.."

Aku berusaha menahan tawa saat mendengar kata-kata gombalnya. Aku tahu dia sedang serius, namun dia memang tidak bisa menjelaskan kata-katanya dengan baik dan malah terdengar lucu seperti ini

"Ratu hatimu eoh? Bagaimana kalau kau punya _Ratu Hati_ yang lain?"aku masih terkekeh geli.

"Kau ini sedang bicara apa sih Chae?! Jangan membuatku bingung!"Seunghyun terlihat mulai jengah dengan semua godaanku.

Aku pun menggenggam sebelah tangannya dan ia hanya diam menatapku. Kugerakan tangan itu perlahan dan kini menyentuh perutku.

"Apa kau merasakannya?"tanyaku lembut.

Seunghyun masih terdiam, sepertinya ia masih mencerna kata-kataku.

"C-Chae… jangan-jangan ini…"

Aku pun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

GREP.

Tiba-tiba saja Seunghyun langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Benarkah itu…? Aku benar-benar bahagia Chae"ucapnya dengan penuh nada ceria.

"Usianya 2 bulan Seung, karena _malam itu_"sahutku dengan senyum.

Seunghyun pun mulai merenggangkan pelukannya dan kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inch dari wajahku. Kami saling menatap cukup lama sampai akhirnya Seunghyun memajukan wajahnya semakin mendekatiku.

"Mmmmpth…"dan bibir kami pun kini saling bertautan. Seung menahan erat kedua pipiku seakan ia tidak mau melepaskan ciuman ini. Aku pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengabulkan permintaanya karena aku pun juga merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

Kehidupan cinta kami akan berlanjut setelah ini. Tuhan, terima kasih karena kau telah mendengarkan doaku. Akhirnya… Seung kembali kepadaku…

Mulai sekarang aku pun akan belajar untuk mencintai setiap impiannya.

_~So here we stand in our secret place,  
The sound of the crowd is so far away,  
You take my hand, and it fees like home,  
We both understand, it where we belong_

_As I found my way back to your arms again  
But until that day, you know you are  
The King of my heart~_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Tamat! Ini adalah tamat yang sebenarnya! Bagaimana? Apa Readers ikut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan SeungChae? Hehehe. Sekali lagi maaf karena sudah membuat galau dipart sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku harap Readers semakin suka dengan cerita ini.**

**Thanks A Lot For Your Support All! Big Hug For You!**

**Special thanks ejinki : hehe mianhae bikin galau, tapi aku udah bikinin sequelnya toh, dengan akhir yang bahagia tentunya. Gomawo udah baca dan review, *bow**


End file.
